Durchs Wilde Kurdistan (en)
Category: Orient Zyklus (en) Language: • Indonesia • English This story is a part of the Giölgeda Padischahnün (Under the Shadow of the Padishah) series in Deutcher Hausschatz magazine between 1881 to 1888. First published as a book titled Durchs Wilde Kurdistan (Through Wild Kurdistan) in 1892 as a part of the Orient Zyklus series. Story Line The Devil Worshipper The story begins in the middle of the Devil Worshipper part, before Mutessarif of Mossul's troops began to attack the Jesidi (read: the last part of Durch die Wüste article). With his clever idea,Kara Ben Nemsi managed to capture the Mutessarif's cannon troop and by the end of this part, managed to capture all of the attacking troops and forced a treaty to be held between the Mutessarif and the chief of the Jesidi. There are one interesting story within the part of the Devil Worshipper, that is when Pir Kamek, the Jesidi's high priest, facing the murderer of his wife and children, Miralai Omar Amed, the head of the attacking troops. The high priest took his enemy into the burning fire... [More] and got burned together. Freeing Amad El Ghandur After flanking the attack to the Jesidi, Kara Ben Nemsi and his companions took off to Amadijah and the story continued to the part of freeing Amad El Ghandur, Sheik Mohammed Emin's son. But before that, there are one brief stroy in a village called Spandareh. Because of one event, the Spandareh's chief gave him a dog named Dojan as a present to Kara Ben Nemsi. The chief entrust him with a package to give to his son in law, the [of Gumri, whom would be one important character of the third part of this story. In Amadijah, the freeing of Amad El Ghandur became complicated when they knew that the prison was located right behind the house of Selim Agha, the chief of the army and also the head of the prison, plus because Sheik Mohammed Emin must not be recognized, the arrival of the Makrej whom accompanied the attacking troop to the Jesidi, and also because of Mersinah, Selim Agha's housekeeper. By approaching the Mutesselim of Amadijah, Selim Agha, and Mersinah, all of whom liked to request for baksheesh or tips money, and after spending a considerable amount of money (Sir David Lindsay insisted to pay them), and because of Kara Ben Nemsi's clever idea, they managed to free Amad El Ghandur from prison without being recognized as the culprit. there are one side story in this part, that is when Kara Ben Nemsi cured a girl, the great grand daughter of an old lady named Marah Dumireh, whom would be the main character of the third part of this story. Ruh i' Kulyan This third part began when Kara Ben Nemsi and his companions was captured by a band of Kurd people. Kara Ben Nemsi became involved in a bloody revenge. Luckily this problem could be overcomed by the Bey of Gumri. But there were one other problem. They are trapped in an age old conflict between the Nestorian Christian and the Moslem Kurds. In the middle of the conflict, Kara Ben Nemsi heard the name of Marah Durimeh being said several times, thus he came to remember the Ruh i' kulyan (Spirit of the Cave), whom was told by Marah Durimeh when he cured his great grand daughter from a certain death. According to her, this spirit could save him from any difficult situation. With the help of a young woman, Kara Ben Nemsi succeeded in contacting Ruh i' Kulyan, whom was non other than Marah Durimeh herself. There, Marah Durimeh's past was being told. She was a former Queen of the Nestorian Christian. The spirit asked Kara Ben Nemsi to arrange a meeting between her and the conflicting parties. After the meeting of the chief of the conflicting parties with this Ruh i' kulyan, a miracle happened, the aged old conflict could be ended in a good manner. Kara Ben Nemsi and his companions now can continue their jurney. Main Characters Protagonist #Kara Ben Nemsi #Hajji Halef Omar Ben Hajji Abul Abbas Ibn Hajji Dawud Al Gossarah #Sir David Lindsay #Sheik Mohammed Emin #Amad El Ghandur #Ali Bei #Pir Kamek #Mir Sheik Khan #Marah Durimeh #Ruh i' kulyan Antagonist #Mutessarif Mossul #Miralai Omar Amed #Makrej #Mutesselim Amadijah The Conflicting Parties between the Nestorian Christian and the Moslem #Bey Gumri #Melek Lizan #Nejir Bey #Raïs Delasha Supporting Characters #Ifra the Buluk Emini #Ingja #Madana #Mersinah #Nasir Agassi #Selim Agha Other #Rih #Dojan See Also *Karl May's Works *''Orient Zyklus'' *Book Review: Kara Ben Nemsi II: Penyembah Setan *Book Review: Kara Ben Nemsi III: Petualangan di Kurdistan Sources *''Menjelajah Negeri Karl May'' by Pandu Ganesa, published by Pustaka Primatama, 2004 (ISBN 979973763-X). *''Durchs Wilde Kurdistan'' by Karl May, published by VS Verlagshaus Stuttgart GmbH, Stuttgart, Jerman, 1992. *''Kara Ben Nemsi II: Penyembah Setan'' by Karl May, published by Pustaka Primatama, 2005 (ISBN 979393000-4). *''Kara Ben Nemsi III: Petualangan di Kurdistan'' by Karl May, published by Pustaka Primatama, 2005 (ISBN 979393001-2).